Date A Live: The Movie Part 1/Movie and Novel Differences
The movie was based upon the light novel series from the beginning up to around the middle of the Inverse Form arc, although it included many original concepts, far too many to include in one page. Difference between Novel and Movies (Spoiler!) * Shido is also shown being able to extract the Void Powers for any individual to make a new weapon, rather than kissing Spirits in light novel. * Unlike novel and anime, Shido and Kotori are not a couple as opposed to adopted siblings. Shido mentions in the movie that he barely remembers his parents, who died when he was young. * The movie takes place in the future in which Spacequake incident, the reason for humanity being more advanced compared to the novel. In the novel it takes place in an alternate reality in which Spacequake appeared and wipe any population thirty of years technological wise. * The leader of the JGSDF is Origami, as opposed to Ryouko Kusakabe. Ryouko is absent in this movie. * The JGSDF is existed for quite some time. In the novel, it has formed thirty years after the attack by the Spacequake. * The "Princess" is the only appear while Shido encountered Tohka (disguised as a human) in the train station. In the novel, Tohka appear from Spacequake to encounter Shido, who responsible to being a caused and the Spacequake, it mentions in the movie, plague the world on an irregular basis. * In the beginning, Shido was stayed at Itsuka Residence in the novel. In the movie, Shido is a homeless person after his house burned out since his parents died. * In the novel, there are three major companies, Ratatoskr, D.E.M Industries and JGSDF. While in the movie, it consist some new factions in the original material such as, Red Star Corporation (Russia), Industrio la Salle (Europe), U.N.I.O.N (United States) and Project Saviour (Southeast Asia). * Yoshino is a pre-teen, shy, playing around, loving rain, talking with Yoshinon and wearing hoodies at all time in the novel. In the movie, this Yoshino is idiotic, brash, lazy, favors to wearing sexy outfit, never playing with Yoshinon and she manages to love interest with Shido. * Due to their being an entire cast of Japanese actors, several characters were removed and others were added, although they retain their. For instance, Ai, Mai, Mii and Yamai sisters are absent, but two new characters, Aimeer and Sora, take their places and assume similar roles. ** This also applies to the CR-Units. Since majority are played by actual people, with the exception of the Licorices and possibly the Airships, they all have similar appearances, with added deformities. * Humanity is depicted as being heavily advanced in this continuity, having drugs, riots, terrorism, racism and politic conflict. While things such as crime, physical violence, sexual deviant, abuse and kidnap exist in the novel, they don't to the extent they do in the movie. * Origami is depicted in this continuity as having basic skill when wearing her CR-Unit in the movie, whereas in the novel, he is exceptionally skilled. * Tenguu City doesn't exist in the movie, although it could have been renamed. * Tohka is shown to heavily hostility Kirigami (Origami's clone counterpart) as a oppose in this movie, whereas in the novel, she oppose Origami (original counterpart) at first, but grows to friends her over time. *In the novel, Mildred is a mechanic who is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF. In the movie, her replacement, unnamed mechanical will be role as Mildred. Unlike novel, Mildred is the one who considered as DEM Pilot with a different age. Category:Date A Live Fanfiction